High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Yes, remember my choices! *No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 *Yes, I'd like to change my face. *No, I'll continue with my current face. (Go to choice 5) Choice 3 *Girl! *Guy! Choice 4 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Male) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 5 (Female) *Sea of Blue (��15) *Pink Ombre (��15) *Blonde Ponytail *Ginger Pixie *Shoulder-Length Brunette *Curly Buns Choice 5 (Male) *Ice Blue Fringe (��15) *Pastel Balayage (��15) *Blond Waves *Ginger Long *Short Brown *Black Dreads Choice 6 *This look is perfect! *Let's try something else. (Go to choice 4) *I want to change my gender. (Go to choice 3) Choice 7 *Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character. (Go to choice 8) *No, I'll keep my current name. (Go to choice 10) Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your first name. Default is "Bailey" Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your last name. Default is "Jenkins" Choice 10 *Yes, I'd like to rename twin. *No, I'll keep his/her current name. (Go to choice 12) Choice 11 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your twin's first name. Default is "Casey" Choice 12 *Yes! *No, customize my neighbor. Choice 13 *Show female options. *Show male options. Choice 14 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Male/Female Options Chapter One: Ice To Meet You Choices Choice 1 *We're doing great! (No effect) *It's complicated. (No effect) Choice 2 (Female) *Fur Real (��20) *Denim and Dots *Plaid Girl *Uptown Punk Choice 2 (Male) *Rugged Rouge (��20) *Better Sweater *Color Block *Blackout " " if you wear the premium outfit. Choice 3 *Appreciating the snow! (No effect) *Heading out like normal! I tripped, that's all! (No effect) Rory ❤ +Romance only if wearing Rugged Rouge or Fur Real. Choice 4 *Christmas music! (No effect) *Pop music! (No effect) Rory likes the Christmas music while Casey likes the Pop music. Choice 5 *You look stunning! (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Mourning the end of winter break? (No effect) Skye ❤ +Romance if wearing the premium outfit Choice 6 *Not you again! (No effect) *Finally! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Ajay ❤ +Romance if wearing the premium outfit Choice 7 *Kiss her/him. (LI ❤ +Romance) *Hug her/him. (No effect) Choice 8 *Should I have a poster too? (No effect) *That's a really cute photo of you... (Rory ❤ +Romance) Choice 9 *You'll win by a landslide! (No effect) *Do you know who you're up against? (No effect) Choice 10 *Went ice skating! (No effect) *Stayed home and marathoned shows with Casey! (No effect) *Visited relatives! (No effect) Choice 11 *Am I sensing a crush here? (No effect) *Clint, you have a fan! (No effect) *I can't believe I'm being upstaged by a peasant! (No effect) Choice 12 *Count me in! (��12) *I'll just spectate. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Scream! (No effect) *Dive behind a table! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Brace for impact! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Skye. (No effect) *Rory. (No effect) *Ajay. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 Option order is random. *Rory! (No effect) *Skye! (No effect) *Ajay! (No effect) *Myself! (No effect) (Skips Diamond Choice 4) Diamond Choice 4 *This is kind of nice, actually... (LI ❤ +Romance) *Oh god! Sorry! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 ("Casey" dating Erin) *Yikes... (No effect) *Is it really that bad? (No effect) Choice 13 ("Casey" is single) *I hope you find the perfect girl soon. (No effect) *You shouldn't rush it. It'll happen eventually, stay calm! (No effect) *There's nothing wrong with being single! (No effect) Chapter Two: Let The Race Begin Choices Choice 1 *Of course Rory has my vote! (No effect) *My twin is also running... (No effect) *I have to see all the candidates first. (No effect) Choice 2 *But I'm not too concerned. (No effect) *I'm a little worried about being in the middle. (No effect) *But who says I'm helping either of you? (No effect) Choice 3 *How have I not seen it before? (No effect) *It sounds so creepy! (No effect) *I bet people go there to make out. (LI ❤ +Romance) Choice 4 *Rory. *Ajay. *Skye. Choice 5 (Rory) *That sounds perfect. (No effect) *You'd better have couches. (No effect) *You don't know yet? The assembly's today! (No effect) Choice 5 (Ajay) *What would you make this place into? (No effect) *Why not run for president yourself? (No effect) Choice 5 (Skye) *We should have a moment of silence. (Skye ❤ +Romance) *It's still very creepy, though. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Throw something! (No effect) *Scream! (No effect) *Grab LI! (LI ❤ +Romance) Choice 7 ''' *We'd better hurry to the top! (��16) *Let's head to the assembly early instead... ( ) '''Diamond Choice 1 (Rory) *Grab the rope and help steer! (No effect) *Hold onto Rory. (Rory ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 1 (Ajay) *Grab the rope and help steer! (No effect) *Hold onto Ajay. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 1 (Skye) *Get ready for the rush of your life! *Hold on tight to me. (Skye ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 ' ''This is a timed choice. *Full speed ahead! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Look out! ⬅ Correct *Aah! (Skye ❤ +Romance) 'Diamond Choice 3 ' *We have to be strong.(No effect) *Let's switch our activity to snow angels. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 4 (Rory) *Then why don't you kiss me? ( ) *What if I kiss you instead? Diamond Choice 4 (Ajay) *Kiss you. ( ) *Get revenge for your snowball earlier! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Skye) *We can always go sledding another time. *What if I kiss you instead? ( ) " " Choice 8 ' *Will it be like this for the whole hour? (No effect) *At least ''Casey and Rory won't have another competition... (No effect) *Wait, isn't that Amber's boyfriend? (No effect) 'Choice 9 ' *Go Casey! Woohoo! (No effect) *I'm so proud of my twin! (No effect) *Isn't the school already always focused on spirit? (No effect) 'Choice 10 ' *That's amazing! (No effect) *I'm gonna make a drawing for it! (No effect) *I expected something more exciting. (No effect) '''Choice 11 *Rory, hands down. (+Rory's Campaign) *''Casey'', obviously (+''Casey's'' Campaign) *I'm not sure yet. ( ) Choice 12 *Let's go watch the play at your house! (��18) *But I have way too much homework... ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *Your theatre award from forever ago! (No effect) *Us from elementary school! (No effect) *That ridiculous photo of your parents! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Skye's witch monologue! (No effect) *The silly peasant scene! (No effect) *The kiss! (No effect) *I'm out of suggestions. (No effect) You can watch all of them, one, or any combination of two scenes. The last choice only appears after watching one scene. Diamond Choice 7 *You look great! (No effect) *This house makes me feel like I'm six again. (No effect) " " Choice 13 *So you're making them right now? (No effect) *I didn't expect everybody's stuff to be up already... (No effect) Chapter Three: Debate Drama Choices Choice 1 *''Casey'' *Rory You get to pick both. This just determines the order. Choice 2 (Casey) *Stand out. ( ) (+''Casey's'' Campaign) *Blend in. + Casey's Campaign if ?? Choice 3 (Casey) *A real people person! (+''Casey's'' Campaign) ( ) *Into sports, I guess? (No effect) + Casey's Campaign if you chose Stand Out. Choice 4 (Casey) *You're teammates! (+''Casey's'' Campaign) ( ) *He makes great posters. (No effect) Choice 5 (Rory) *You're helping too? (No effect) *What are you doing here? (No effect) Choice 6 (Rory) *See you later. *So, about Rory's campaign... Choice 7 (Rory) *Isn't Myra doing this as a joke? *Our departments should work together more. (+Rory's Campaign) ( ) Choice 8 (Rory) *You're both performers. (+Rory's Campaign) ( ) *He's really cute./She's really cute. Choice 9 *You can't run from your problems. (No effect) *At least you're distracted helping a friend. (No effect) Choice 10 *I told you it was perfect! (No effect) *What do you think of it? (No effect) Choice 11 *You have to get it! (��12) ( ) *Maybe it's not the one. ( ) Choice 12 *It looks amazing! (No effect) *Is it the one? (No effect) Choice 13 *You have to! (��12) ( ) *You should find something else. ( +Casey's Campaign if you bought him/her the debate outfit. +Rory's Campaign if you convinced him/her to buy the debate outfit. +Rory's Campaign if ?? " " Choice 14 *Personality? (No effect) *Abs? (No effect) +Casey's Campaign if ?? Choice 15 *Skye's right. You need to cool it. (No effect) *The election's really getting you fired up, huh? (No effect) Choice 16 *Invite him to sit with us! (��16) ( ) *Let it play out. ( Diamond Choice 1 *Talented when it comes to accents! *Dedicated to the things he likes! (No effect) *A big sweetie! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What kind of robots do you build? (No effect) *Clint knows all about robots, right Clint? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *We should so you two can work together! (No effect) *We're more of a practical effects group anyway. Diamond Choice 4 *''Just ask if he's single.'' (No effect) *''Just ask if he wants to see a movie.'' (No effect) " " Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story Category:High School Story: Class Act